


One more day

by lazybumwholovesfloorball



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, This is very much., just late nights feelings upon being sick for a week and reading way to much about the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybumwholovesfloorball/pseuds/lazybumwholovesfloorball
Summary: Loving youWas the easiest thing I ever done.Trusting that love was harder.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	One more day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to the fandom and have fallen into the teahaw hole of despair. I don't feel that I have a good grasp of the characters yet because I have not caught up yet. So, eehh, warnings for that?

Loving you was the easiest thing I ever done.   
Trusting that love was harder.   
Believing in it  
believing in your love was harder  
That those tender touches  
tender words  
that those feelings you carry didn't mistaken.   
That you truly love me.   
Me?   
All of this? 

What is love in the first place?   
Sacrifice to show that you are more important than me?   
A willingness to put aside everything I am for a moment of your happiness, your smile?   
Is love the thing that shapes me in your image? Controls me, makes me a better person?   
Is love the thread that ties two beings together?   
Created by the bonds, bound by time?   
Or is love simply me wanting another day, in my life. With you.


End file.
